danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Terminology
A page explaining the various terms. Adventurers Adventurers (冒険者): Adventurers are people with statuses that explore the Dungeon below Babel. Low Level Adventurers are Level 1 adventurers while High Level Adventurers are adventurers at Level 2 at above. Starting at Level 2, adventurers are sometimes called by different classes. Level 2 adventurers are Third Class, Level 3 and 4 adventurers are Second Class, and Level 5 and above adventurers are First Class. Alias (二つ名): An alias is a second name given to all adventurers by the Gods once they reach Level 2. An alias can change every time an adventurer levels up. Supporter (サポーター): Supporters are people that explore the Dungeon along with Adventurers. They carry many things ranging from magic stones dropped from monsters to spare weapons and items. New Familia members can serve as Supporters to older Familia members to gain experience in the Dungeon. In some cases, members of a Familia may serve as Supporters to the more experienced members. Organization Familia (ファミリア): Familia are made up of adventurers and supporters headed by a God or Goddess. They are named after the God or Goddess in charge, such as Hestia being the head of the Hestia Familia. Most Familia are exploration type Familia, although there are other types such as Business type, Industrial type, Medicinal type, and even Nation type. Each Familia is given a rank ranging from I to S based on size and achievements. The yearly tax amount the Guild requests is greater the higher the rank. God/Goddess (神): The Gods and Goddesses came down to the lower world from Heaven 1000 years ago. Some Gods and Goddess were around since then, and some only recently came down. They are forbidden to use their powers, known as Arcanum, and have the same physical abilities as normal people. If they break this rule, they are forcibly sent back to Heaven. Gods and Goddesses with large Familia can live at ease while Gods and Goddesses from small Familia such as Hestia, Miach, and Takemikazuchi work themselves to earn money. The number of Gods and Goddesses in Heaven has become so small that the remaining Gods and Goddesses work non stop to guide the souls of the dead. Falna (神の恩恵/ファルナ): Falna is the grace given by Gods and Goddesses to their Familia members. Adventurers and Supporters can gather exilia to raise their status and grow stronger. Guild (ギルド): See Guild. Denatus (神会/デナトゥス): The Denatus is a meeting of the Gods held once every three months. Many things are discussed and aliases are given to adventurers that ranked up. War Game (戦争遊戯/ウォーゲーム): A War Game is a battle between Familia with set rules. The Gods and Goddesses use their Familia members to express their will, similar to a proxy war between the Gods and Goddesses. The Denatus is used to set rules, decide what the War Game will have, and set the conditions for the winner. The God or Goddess that loses in a War Game must obey the request of the winning God or Goddess without question. Various types of War Game include Single Combat, Siege, and various others. Conversion (改宗/コンバージョン): Conversions happen when a person switches from one Familia to another. Once a person switches Familia, they must wait a year before switching back or switching to a different Familia. Ability Status (ステイタス): The Status is the Falna set as various parameters. The status is made up from Basic Abilities, Development Abilities, Magic, Skills, and the overall Level. Level (レベル): A level shows the rank of an adventurer. The status of an adventurer is considered to be secret information but the level of an adventurer is required to be reported and is shown to others. Most adventurers are Level 1, and currently the only Level 7 is Ottar of the Freya Familia. Just defeating monsters doesn't lead to a level up. To level up, one must have a special experience that goes beyong their limits, such as defeating a stronger monster. Leveling up is hard to do outside of Orario due to the only Dungeon being located there, and Level 3 outside of Orario is considered to be excellent. Basic Abilities (基本アビリティ): The Basic Abitities are Power, Endurance, Dexterity, Agility, and Magic. Each one is shown be a rank and a number from 0-999. 0-99 is I, 100-199 is H, 200-299 is G, 300-399 is F, 400-499 is E, 500-599 is D, 600-699 is C, 700-799 is B, 800-899 is A, and 900-999 is S. Basic Abilities can be raised through excilia gained from training and battles. Basic Abilities reset to I0 at every level up although the abilities gained before each level up will remain as an invisible base. It is normally impossible to go past the limit, although Bell Cranel has done this through Realise Phrase, having had skills at SS and SSS rank. Development Abilities (発展アビリティ): Development Abilities are different from Basic Abilities in the sense that they are characteristics specializing in a certain area. Starting from Level 2, there is a chance of gaining one every level up. There is also the chance of one not appearing at level up, or multiple appearing to choose from. Bell's Luck, Aiz's Swordsmanship, Abnormal Endurance, and Hunter, Welf's Blacksmith, and Riveria's Mage are examples of choosing from multiple Development Abilities. Like Basic Abilities, Development Abilities are also categorized from I to S, though they are much harder to grow. Magic (魔法): Magic is considered to be a strong power. There are two different types of Magic; Congenital Magic, Magic based from one's own ability and race, and Acquired Magic, Magic based on the Falna given by the Gods and Goddesses. Magic requires a specific chant to activate, and the longer the chant the stronger the Magic is. There are also Super Short Chant Type Magic and No Chant Magic. Normal people have one to three slots for Magic and can learn one Magic per slot but most people tend to have no Magic appear. The amount of slots is natural although the number can increase due to strong Grimoires. To use Magic, one has to have the Magic Basic Ability, but anyone can discover Magic. Apart from that, the Development Ability Mage can strengthen the power, the length of time, the amount of targets, and the effective area of their Magic. Concurrent Chanting (並行詠唱): A high level skill, casting magic while fighting or moving around. Its difficulty is likened to running through a river of fire with a barrel of gunpowder in one hand. Ignis Fatuus (魔法暴発/イグニス・ファトゥス): An Ignis Fatuus occurs when one can't control the magical power when using magic and self destructs after letting it go out of control. Skill (スキル): Skills are inherent abilities that can be discovered by those that have received the Falna. Skills correct and strengthen specific Basic Abilities, Magic, and actions. The chance of discovering a Skill is said to be rare, and Skills with effects that no one else has are considered to be Rare Skills. Bell's Realis Phrase and Argonaut are examples of Rare Skills. Skills can be discovered during a level up or during other times. Monsters Monster (モンスター): Monsters are born from the Dungeon. They are born from the walls and ceilings of the Dungeon and fight adventurers. They are the enemies of the people and will attack without any warning. Monsters appeared from the Dungeon even before the Gods and Goddesses came from Heaven and some still live on the surface in various places. Monsters on the surface use the power of their Magic Stone to multiply, and so those on the surface are far weaker than the same ones inside the Dungeon. Floor Boss (迷宮の孤王/モンスターレックス): The official name of the Floor Boss is the Monster Rex. Floor Bosses only appear on specific floors as a powerful and unique monster. Items Valis (ヴァリス): Valis is the currency used in Orario. One can buy a Jagamarukun at 30-40 valis, materials for one meal at 50 valis, and a more expensive meal at a bar for 300 valis. Bell's first dagger cost 3600 valis, his first armor cost 5000 valis, and a lowest rank potion costs 500 valis. A party of five Level 1 adventurers can make around 25000 valis a day, and at 800,000 valis one can buy a good house. Hestia is currently 200,000,000 valis in debt. Magic Stone (魔石): Magic Stones are the core of monsters and are always located in the chest area of the monster. Adventurers and Supporters gather magic stones to trade them in for valis at the Guild. Magic Stones have magical power in them that can be used for things such as lighting, water purification, cooking stoves, refrigerators, and other things. If one breaks the Magic Stone while in the monster, the monster immediately dies. Drop Item (ドロップアイテム): Drop Items are items that can sometimes remain along with the Magic Stone after a monster dies. They are parts of the dead monster and are used to make weapons and items and therefore are traded at high prices. Magic Sword (魔剣): Magic Swords enable the user to fire Magic from the sword. Only those with a high Blacksmith Skill can make them. Magic Swords shatter after being used a certain amount of times and are also weaker than Magic used by adventurers. The exception to this is Welf's Crozzo Blood ability that lets him create Crozzo's Magic Swords that were even said to be powerful enough to dry up oceans. Magic Item (魔道具/マジックアイテム): Magic Items are items that produce magical or paranormal effects, such as flying sandals, helmets that grant invisibility, or Grimoires that let the reader obtain magic just by reading them. The Development Ability Mystery is required to create these items. Place Names Orario (オラリオ): Orario is the only city in the world that has a Dungeon. Most of the Gods and Goddess live there. It is a place where people can train quickly and therefore has the strongest force in the world. Babel (バベル): See Babel. Hostess of Fertility (豊饒の女主人): See Hostess of Fertility. Daedalus Street (ダイダロス通り): Daedalus Street is a wide residential area for the poor class located in between Orario's east and south east Main Streets. It was designed by an eccentric man known as Daedalus and is complex due to the multiple planning done to it. It is rumored that one will never find their way out once they enter, and is often called the other Dungeon. Hibachitei (焔蜂亭): A bar where Welf Crozzo's rank up was celebrated. Pallum's Hidden Tavern (小人の隠れ家亭): A tavern that only serves Pallums. Terra Firme: A clothing shop that Tiona Hiryute and Tione Hiryute often visit. Elfen Clothes Shop: A boutique that was recently opened by Elves. The clothes in the shop emphasizes cuteness above all else. Lefiya Viridis took Aiz Wallenstein here after going to Terra Firme. Rivira (リヴィラ): See Rivira. Shreme Old Castle Ruins (シュリーム古城跡地): The Shreme Old Castle Ruins is a citadel located in the middle of plains located south east of Orario. It was built in ancient times and was used as a point to stop monsters before the Babel was created. It is currently in ruins but was once used by Rakia as a strategic point and so most of the functions are still operational. Bandits were living there until they were defeated in order to prepare the place for the War Game between the Hestia Familia and the Apollo Familia. Agris (アグリス): Agris is a town located near the Shreme Old Castle Ruins. Rakia (ラキア): Rakia is a kingdom that has Ares as the head of the Nation type Familia. They love fighting and frequently start wars with other countries and cities. Rakia formerly used Crozzo's Magic Swords to keep on winning but this gained the anger of the Spirits, causing them to lose the ability to use them and began to constantly lose. Witch's Secret House (魔女の隠れ家): A magic shop owned by Lenoa. Riveria Ljos Alf and Lefiya Viridis regularly visits the shop to purchase Riveria's spell stones. Altena (魔法大国/アルテナ): Altena is famous for its magic. They don't like Riveria Ljos Alf or Lefiya Viridis due to their ability to use more than three magic. Eastern Lands (極東): The Eastern Lands are an island country surrounded by water and has four distinct seasons. Seolo Forest (セオロの密林): The Seolo Forest is located directly east of Orario at the base of the Alb Mountains. Beol Mountains (ベオル山地): The Beol Mountains are located directly north of Orario. It is comprised of many mountains that have steep inclinations and bad roads. Due to its close proximity to Orario, the descendants of many monsters that escaped the dungeon long ago still reside there, making it known as the Evil Mountain. Edas Village (エダスの村): Edas Village is located deep within the Beol Mountains. It used to be owned by Elves until it was abandoned and later claimed by many races. Category:Browse Category:Terminology